User blog:Ceras SanMarina/Season three!? Seriously?
I just saw Pipe's edit on the episode guide. Color me amazed, yet maybe I shouldn't be. Hetalia IS quite a moneymaker after all, but DEEN isn't known for smart decisions a lot of the time (not only with Hetalia, their track record seems to be quite controversial from what I've seen). I want kid Romano in season three. If we can get anything of Boss Spain, the Nordics, Lithuania's Outsourcing, or some more "forgotten" strips from the two volumes we have, that would be awesome. And hopefully, if they're cutting up Lietuvis and haven't rushed the end of season 2 already, we'll see more Poland (and Baltics). But please: No friggin' island (except if it's the strip with Seychelles). Also, they're going to include the side-stories with HRE and Chibitalia, the alarm clock thing will also get quite old. Strips I hope to see: *Lithuania's Outsourcing *Boss Spain's Control Of Southern Italy (Himaruya, when are you going to finish the third part?) *The Liechtenstein's Journal bits with Prussia and Hungary *The Story Of Italy's Big Brother *Axis Powers Jokes (Italy could just be running in boxers. But then, there's that scene with Germany showering that I think they'd be more concerned about...) *Polish-Swedish Wars and the Tannenberg sequel *The Greece/Turkey/Japan strips from vol.2 *Greece strips in general would actually be pretty cool *Ghost Hotel (if it's not in the last stretch of season 2) *The Nordic Strips (though they may be a little too recent?) *The "Su-San" strips and the rest of the Sealand ones (might be reaching too far) *European Economy and the rest of Canada's stuff ...yeah, that's a lot so far. Mainly, I hope there will be more focus on the rest of the "neglected" European characters so far, and hopefully there will be appearances for the other forgotten characters like Seychelles. Since Korea (and apparently Shinatty too) are both banned, I can't really expect that we'll see much more of China, as sad as that is. Season 3 means more DVDs and more MKCs though! Let's hope Spain and Hungary won't be snubbed this time. These would make pretty good versions: *Spain *Hungary (wonder what hers would be paired with though, considering Prussia's was paired with Austria's) *Sweden *Finland (packaged with Sweden's, naturally!) *Rome (it would be hilarious) *Sealand Somehow, I don't see it likely that Romano and Canada would get versions, or anyone that's been double or triple-casted. But who knows? Canada and Cuba would make a cool duo, as would Spain and Romano. Or maybe Sealand and Latvia packaged together (or they could put Latvia with Estonia). Russia's sisters would be interesting to hear sing too. So many possibilities! Also: I'm starting to wonder even more if the movie will be a movie adaptation of Prussia's blog, somehow. It could be with how they're using him to promote the film and how he appears in that "king" outfit in promotions (and there's a plush of "Gilbird" now). Or it could just be them milking him more, seeing as he's popular. Still, it'd be fun to see an expanded version of the blog scenario, with the different events and characters that appear (Nordics, Seychelles, Hong Kong, Prussia's crush on Italy, Prussia eating England's cooking, Niholoid...).